Written Map of Third Earth
by PickleInACup
Summary: A list/ description of all the locations on 2011 Third earth with 1980's TC influences


**Settings/ Important Buildings and Landmarks for Thundercats HO 2011**

*- author's note

A head cannon map based on the 2011 Cannon and influences from the 1980's cannon. Thundercats 2011 belongs to WB. I will organize this/ add information as the fic progresses. This map applies to my fan version of the 2011 Third Earth, but anyone is welcome to use this map or add to this map in any of their own fan works or role plays.

The fertile continent (This is what I call the continent the nation of Thundera/ surrounding landscapes are on; assuming they never actually left the continent with the exception of flying to Avista city. It is the largest Continent on Third Earth. To keep the fic cannon, I never refer to the continent by any name in written form.)

**Nation of Thundera: A Medieval/ fantasy setting. Culture is magic based. **

Government: Monarchy

Cat's Lair/ capital city/nobles' district

Market/ artisan districts

Slums

Farmlands

Bordering wall surrounds all of this

Unnamed Mountain Range north of Cat's Lair; most likely where the Tigra's birth Village was located

*mountain range is also home to wolf packs/ fox packs/ bears/ possibly a pride of snow leopards. This has yet to be seen in cannon or in personal fanon*

**The Sand Sea**

*The Sand Sea is actually the largest lake on the continent occupied by fishmen surrounded by dessert. The Ramlak once soaked up the whole lake, but the water has been replenished thanks to Thundercats

*Sand Sea is roughly south- southeast of Thundera

*These are fan-assessments; can be altered for role play purposes

**3. Briar Wood**

Once home of the Petlars; is now a wasteland due to Slithes army burning it to the ground in pursuit of the Thundercats.

**Tower of Omens**

Built in a Cliffside located somewhere between The Elephant Village and the Forrest of Magi Ore. Built by Thunderian clerics (adding many booby traps) to keep the Book of Omens hidden.

**The Forest of Magi Ore**

Once home to the Wood Forgers; is protected by the spirit-bird, Viragor

**The Elephant Village (aka Pachyderm territories) **

Built on a large, lush mountain amongst several other small mountains (all connected by a network of krudzu-bamboo bridges; with the exception of any mountains occupied by giantors); Cultures vary among species, but most value peace, harmony and spirituality in this area.

Home to elephant monks/ civilians/ *other minor species

Nearby is the PinYin temple; home to the last Panda Guru, Yi

*other species living on the mountain tops/ sides are the Satyrfolk (aka goatmen) Red Panda folk, a pack of Chow Chow Guards and various other peaceful species. At one point, pandamen also resided there, but attacks from several of the war-packs (Jackals/ wolves/ foxes) and other predator drastically reduced their numbers.

**7. The Swamps **

*in my head/ fan cannon there are two swamps on the fertile continent; an east swamp (boarders the city of Thundera. Is more marshlands than swamp) and a west swamp (near the Black Pyramid outside the deadlands. Ratar-O controls the entire west swamplands. For more information, see Rodents territories

**East Swamp/ Lizard territories**

The east swamp is predominantly occupied by free lizards (as opposed to lizard slaves/ captives that used to live in Thundera). Amphibianfolk and a few fishman families live on the river. Mammals are usually chased into the caves to be caught by Spidera.

The east swamps/ marshes have been polluted by careless dumping of sewer wastes from Thundera. The soil is infertile/ very little grows. The water is not safe to drink unfiltered and is not very safe to swim in either, but certain species cannot go on long above water.

*Panthro stated He and Grune escaped from a lizard labor camp located somewhere in lizard territories

***Spidera's Web**

Spidera's web is located in the deepest caves on Third Earth; In my head cannon these caves are located somewhere between Thundera's east wall and the east swamp/marshlands.

**West Swamp **

*The west swamp is a true bayou; it is occupied by warlord Ratar-O's rodent empire. This is the location where the sword of Plun-Darr was found by his ancestor Ratilla the Terrible. The swamp is also occupied by alligator/ croc families/ opossumfolk/ squirrelfolk/ rabbit warrens/ ect. *All animals residing in Ratar-O's territories pay taxes to his empire. *Mumm-Ra's Black Pyramid is visible from the west swamp. Enormous semi-modern rodent cities are located underground expanding these territories. Almost half of Ratar-O's empire is unseen by other species (in my head cannon rodent infrastructure visually resembles a mixture of Asian/ Roman influences.

**The Rodent territories** stretch as far north as the edge of the Cold Continent and as far south as the Forest of Silence. The rodents have also encroached upon a large portion of the feather meadows in recent years *For more information see Hoofed territories* There are also several rodent colonies loyal to the bloodline of Ratillia located on the Cold Continent, The Serpentine Archipelago and in the Treetop Nations.

Despite rodents' instinctive nature to be meek, the rodent empire is warlike and the culture based heavily on tradition and military honor. In recent generations of rodent Warlords, the take overs of other species have become more capitalists/ business in nature, though none the less merciless. As Tygra crudely observed in Ch 3, it is also dangerously overpopulated. Rats, mice and every other rodent variant species (there are too many to list) are loyal to the bloodline of Ratilla, making Ratar-O's army the largest on the continent. *It is yet to be determined if Ratar-O has joined his army with Mumm-Ra's.

**Mount Plun-Darr**

*Located between the west swamp and the deadlands. The Mountain collapsed after the sword of Plun-Darr was removed from its core. Now the site is being occupied by Mumm-Ra's troops.

*for all cannon information watch the episode "Curse of Ratilla"

***Castle Plun-Darr**

Vultaire is overseeing/ funding construction of an impenetrable military base/ weapons lab where the mountain was located. Whether Ratar-O has considered this encroachment on his territory an act of war against his species has yet to be determined.

**The Deadlands**

*the deadlands are a fan name I came up with for the desert territories that are seen through much of the final episodes of the series. Almost two thirds of the Fertile Continent consists of desert ironically enough. It is divided into several mini deserts ect…

Occupant species include: Canines, various hoofed species (including tabbots: pigmen), giantors, trollogs, Wallows and some desert lizards (snakes at one point resided here but have been killed off by cats generations ago)

***The Black Pyramid**

Located in the center of the Desert of Sinking Sands. It is actually the crash site of Mumm-Ra's space ship *for more information watch the series lol*

***The Anguish Mountain Range**

*fan location; Is actually a fossil of two (maybe Three) dragon skeletons. It is considered an unholy place and it is where Mumm-Ra preformed the ritual to open the dimension of the Time Warp Prison in my fan episode "The Doom Gaze of Ta-She"

***The Vortex**

*Fan location; The Vortex is not actually a place but a thing; more specifically a giant sand wurm living in a crater in the desert of black glass. It feeds by sucking in its victims (almost anything will be sucked in if it travels within range of the Vortex.

***The field of High Noon Geysers**

*Fan location: Based on the 1980's series; The field of High Noon Geysers erupt molten lava every day at high noon.

*** The Forest Of Silence**

*Fan Location based on the 1980's series. The Forest of Silence is a "magical forest" like that of the Forest of Magi-Ore, but much more malevolent. It is rumored to be haunted by countless tortured souls and the woods themselves are possessed by "the black dog" (the name to which, in my head cannon, dogs use for the ASOE, Anubis). It is also rumored that a satyr mage called the Unicorn Keeper lives there. All that enter the Forest of Silence eventually go mad and never come out *there are a few exceptions to this rule)

***The Feather Meadows **

*equine and/ or rodent farmlands (many of which are wheat farms)

**Canine Territories Dog City**

***Dog City **

*Located in the center of the deadlands. Dog City has no real government/ legal system (beyond that of traditional canine honor) and the economy barely survives on gambling (The Pit *see episode by the same name*), prostitution, illegal breeding or mixed breeding, caffeine trafficking (you know; because it's toxic to dogs, but highly addicting lol) ect. At least this is so in my head cannon. Also in my head cannon the dog species no longer has any real territory beyond that of Dog city. The six war packs lost dominance over the deadlands because of constant battles between the cats and rats.

(the mutt downfall)

*Also in my head cannon Dogs themselves played a part in their decline on the food chain. In Dog city and in canine culture, Pedigree and the pack is considered most important above all else. The dogs over the centuries have followed trends of breeding certain dogs for certain traits to perform specialized tasks. This brought about the emergence of "lesser" packs (beyond that of the elite hunting packs like the Jackals/ Wolves/ Coyotes ect) police dogs, labor dogs, guard dogs, show dogs ect… It got to a point where the six dominant packs bred themselves out of existence and therefore lost dominance among their own species, collapsing their own hierarchy. Very few pure Jackals/ Wolves ect actually exists; Kaynar being one of the last few on Modern day Third Earth and he may even be part red wolf; who knows)

Other notable Locations in Dog City

*Jorma's Scrap Tech Shop (previously located in the slums of Thundera)

*The Pit; mentioned above: fighting arena managed by ex-thief/ gladiator , Dobo

*The Prison: Built in another crater outside the city boarder; houses criminals imprisoned for offenses considered too violent or taboo for a chance of freedom in the pit (This is the prison Slithe and his lizards freed Kaynar from)

*Hound Hill Asylum (Aka the mental pound): A fan location somewhere rotting in the deadlands somewhere between dog City and the desert of sinking sands. An abandoned psychiatric ward once managed by chicken missionaries from the Bird Nation. Kaynar was committed there after contracting rabies as a pup. For more information, read episode 4 of TCHo 2011 "Sick Pack"

**The Hoofed Territories**

*fan location(s) inspired by unused cannon ideas by Dan Nortan. The Hoofed Territories are scattered across the deadlands/ Feather Meadows.

Occupants include: Equinemen, Bovinemen, satyrmen, Bolkins, Wallows, Tabbots, field mice and many other rodents/ desert mammals

*a trade road runs through the hoofed territories.

*Because of constant attacks from predator species including canines, rodents ect; hoofed species have been unable to establish organized government/ permanent boarders for the hoofed territories. They mostly consist of family farms/ ranches or wild west-esque desert towns that are run on small tightknit communities (herds)

**The Berbil Village **

*By my estimation located somewhere between the Pachyderm territories and the deadland boarders :shrug:

*Neighbors include Giantor tribes, trollog tribes and the Wallow village

*The Thundercats sometimes take refuge there to eat/ rest and repair the tank

*near a giant mushroom forest and is rich in candyfruit trees

**The City of Blades**

*By my fan estimation located somewhere between the Tower of Omens and Briar Wood.

*A rustic town with a very mixed verity of species residing there (or possibly only commuting/ trading there) It is unknown if any real government exists in the city of Blades. The economy seems to thrive on weapon trade and dueling (legal or illegal)

*The Duelist and The Drifter once lived there; for more information watch episode of the same name.

**14. The Beaches**

*Not much is known about the far west coast because it falls into rodent territory and is heavily guarded by Ratar-O's forces.

*On the East Coast is a giant boardwalk port city home to many crustaceanfolk beach combers/ fishmen sailors and some reptilians and sea birds

*again; no real government exists; mostly pirate rules XD

**15. Avista City; Second largest avian colony on (above?) Third earth**

*Strictly Avian artificial city. Infrastructure consists of advanced technology rejected by most other species/ societies on the surface of the continent.

*Unlike most other nations on the surface which are either monarchies, or nonexistent, the government in Avista City (and assumedly also the Bird Nation, the largest of the two Avian colonies) is electoral. Political/ Judicial officials (for example Prefect Vultaire) are voted among groups of wealthy/ intellectual aristocrats.

*culture is closest to a modern western society as we know it

*certain aspects of this description are based in fan theory; for strict cannon watch the episodes What Lies Above part I and II.

**16. El-Dara; City of Treasure**

* The City of El-Dara was once a thriving feline city located in Thundera. After a devastating battle during a civil war between Thundera (the capital city) and El-Dara, the young sorceress Jagara removed it from the mortal plain and hid it away in the astral plain. For a more in-depth explanation read TC Ho 2011 episodes two and Three; To El-Dara part I and II

17: Lair of the Soul Sever

*an eerie high tech laboratory/ Warcraft base occupied by the mad scientists cyborg, the Soul Sever

*for further information see episode of the same name

**18: Abandoned Necromech Academy**

*not much is known; information to be added.

Other Continents

**The Northern Cold Continent**

*Most of the Cold Continent is uninhabitable with the exception of Hook Mountain and the Tundra valleys below. Most of the year ocean separates The Fertile Continent from the Cold Northern Continent, but depending on the season, the moon and tides an ice bridge connects the two land masses.

*occupants; Yeti people known as the Snowmen, the ruling warrior/scientists/astronomer species, Artic Wolves/ Artic Foxes plus several breeds of sled dog packs in service to the Snow Knights. Snow Leopards are also rumored to have lived there. Polar Bear, Sealmen, Tuskan (walrusmen) and Penguin tribes occupy the Tundra valleys.

***Hook Mountain/ Kingdom of the Snow Knights**

*Hook Mountain is the tallest/ widest Mountain on Third Earth

The core of the mountain is volcanic/ rich in Thundrillium. A Viviparous lizard tribe mine the core; unable to survive on the freezing surface.

*The Snow Knights maintain peace and order; promoting a strict policy of isolationism and self-protection/ sufficiency.

***The Caverns of Cold;** a frozen wasteland north of Hook Mountain

**The Jungle Continent aka the Treetop Nations**

*The landscape is overgrown with dense topical jungle; especially on the inland. Winter never occurs on this continent. It is much more fertile than the fertile continent, but like the fertile continent the various species living on the Jungle Continent are in constant conflict with one another.

***The Bird Nation**; a slightly less advanced/ posh Avian Colony. Like Avista; education, knowledge, law and social status is valued highly there.

***The Treetop Kingdom of the Warrior Maidens:** an ancient and primitive, but complex and well organized society of amazon Human females (many animal species on Third Earth question whether or not to include humans in the category of Monkians. I personally can't tell the difference either.)

*** Monkian/ Ape tribes**: The primates of the Jungle Continent have no territories of their own. Most are serfs to wealthy Bird aristocrats and live in shabby conditions on their lords/ ladies' properties unless they happen to be part of guerilla protests armies that hide out in the lower trees and actively terrorize the Bird Nation for civil freedoms. Their relations with humans are no less hostile. (apes are a different species of primates than monkians and become very offended when other species fail to recognize this)

***The Man-Clan**: An even more primitive, but well-disciplined/ trained tribe of Human male warriors that guard the shuriken of Hatchiman. Little else is known.

*Flocks of Batfolk live in the caves of the Treetop Nations: The blood drinking flock hostile, the fruit pickers friendly. They avoid all other neighboring species if possible.

*more information to be added.

**3. The Serpentine Archipelago **

*A continent that consists of 11 tropical/ desert islands occupied mainly by snakefolk. The largest and most prosperous island is the fourth in the series named the Serpent's Heart. Serpent's Heart is home to Queen Conda; undisputed ruler of the islands. She is more of a crime lord (lady) than royalty, but she keeps her islands and her species thriving on black market weapon/ drug trafficking. The only other of the 11 islands that have been mentioned by name (see episode 5 of TC Ho 2011 "Of What May Be"), Squamata Island. It was described as a small patch of sand covered in may-jay farms. Lynx-O suspect Conda's mobsters; known as the the Young of Conda, have already joined his evil army.

**The Southern Frozen Continent**: no information known.

***Third Earth has 20 seas; the only one mentioned by name (again TC Ho 2011 episode 5 "Of What may be") "The Boiling Sea"**

**Darkside** someplace located in the middle of the boiling sea; little else is known.


End file.
